


Lifeline

by catmusicleaf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guys I tried to edit for once, Light Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, Oneshot, injuries, listen I’m no doctor, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmusicleaf/pseuds/catmusicleaf
Summary: “I-it’s Senator Chuchi, sir.” Thire started, and Fox tensed immediately.“What happened?!”“There’s been an assassination attempt,” Thire stated grimly, his voice lowered, “The Senate guards found her unconscious on a balcony.”
Relationships: Foxiyo, Riyo Chuchi & CC-1010 | Fox, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Lifeline

Senator Riyo Chuchi stood on the balcony that protruded from her quarters in the Coruscant Senate Building. Her blue skin and purple hair was glowing in the hazy sunlight of the populated planet. Thousands of transports and speeders zoomed along the hundreds of skylanes below her. 

The air smelled of exhaust and heat, and the colors were muted and colorless. It was a stark contrast to Orto Plutonia’s moon, Pantora. Pantora’s air was always crisp and clean, and the moon’s marshes were always brimming with wildlife and greenery.

Riyo pictured her younger self racing through a large, swampy field, the ground squelching under her boots. She missed the difficulty of trying to move swiftly along the marshes. 

The faint memory of losing her shoes to the marshy ground came to mind, which filled Riyo with a bittersweet sensation.

Thinking of Pantora always made Riyo homesick, so she looked out over Coruscant’s horizon to find a distraction.

Across the way, the Jedi Temple stood in all of its glory. Five tall pillars extended out of its roof, stretching into the polluted sky. Riyo had never been inside the Temple before, but she remembered standing right outside of it during her tour of Coruscant. 

It was enough to pull her mind away from her home and lulled her into a feeling of comfort. She admired the detailed architecture of the temple and took the time to memorize its structure and design. 

The comfort lasted all but a second.

_ Bang! _

Blaster fire erupted from a nearby building, causing Riyo to jump. Instinctively, she whipped her head toward the source of the fire.

A dull  _ thud _ .

Sudden pain made her vision swim and fade.

Then, Riyo’s world went black.

* * *

Word spread fast around the Senate Building, a fact Fox knew better than most. There’d been rumors about him and the Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi, which he’d always waved off when his men brought it to his attention. 

It was at these moments, when the rumor picked up again, that Fox was happy that the Coruscant Guard was forced to wear their helmets on duty.

Strangely enough, the rumor kept coming back, no matter how hard he tried to defuse it. He didn’t know who kept bringing it back, but whoever it was, they were getting a  _ good kriffing laugh  _ every few weeks. 

Just thinking about it made Fox bristle, and he clutched his mug of caf a little bit tighter.

He was off-duty now, but all that meant was paperwork. While his brothers were out on remote planets, bringing The Clone War closer to an end, he was stuck in his office, signing papers. Times like these were when he was the most jealous.

With a sigh, he sipped his caf again, willing it to give him the motivation to finish his work. At least being on-duty meant that he could see some action, whether it be speeder chases or scouring the streets for bounty hunters.

Fox flipped the paper he was analyzing over and signed along the dotted line. His stomach rumbled, and Fox grimaced. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday’s dinner, and now, it was around 1400. 

But, if he got the work done  _ now _ , he wouldn’t need to come back to it  _ later _ . 

It was enough to convince him. Before he could grab the next paper, Fox’s door flew open and hit the wall with a startling  _ bam! _

Commander Thire stood in Fox’s doorframe, helmet off, and eyes blown wide with fear. Fox jumped to his feet in an instant, his military instincts kicking in at the sudden movement. He dropped the mug of caf onto the crisp, white paperwork, the liquid staining the papers. 

“What the hell, Thire?!” Fox shouted, shaken by the intrusion.

“Sorry, Fox, but there’s a dire situation at hand!” Thire exclaimed, quickly straightening into a salute. 

“At ease, soldier,” Fox waved a hand, calming down from the startle. Thire’s hand flew to his side, “What is this situation?” 

“I-it’s Senator Chuchi, sir.” Thire started, and Fox tensed immediately.

“What happened?!” 

“There’s been an assassination attempt,” Thire stated grimly, his voice lowered, “The Senate guards found her unconscious on a balcony.”

If the mug had still been in Fox’s hand, he would’ve dropped it a second time. He jumped up and grabbed Thire’s shoulders.

“Is she alright? Tell me she’s alright!” Fox yelled, his voice cracking.

“Fox…”

Something inside of him broke.

“...come with me,” Thire finished, and led Fox out of his office. They jogged through the winding hallways and all the way to the Senate Building’s medical bay. 

Fox’s heart dropped when Thire opened the door with the press of a button.

On the nearest bed, lay an unconscious Riyo Chuchi. Her bright blue skin and pastel purple hair were in stark contrast to the blinding white of the medical bay. Her golden headpiece had been removed and placed carefully on one of the side tables. A large, black dent tainted one side of the headpiece.

A medical droid was tending to her vitals and attaching an IV to Riyo’s arm. It turned and looked at Fox and Thire, who had entered suddenly.

“Senator Chuchi has suffered an attempt at her life,” the droid started in a mechanical voice, answering the unspoken question that hovered over them. “Clone Commander Thire and his squad are out right now, searching for the culprit. Senator Chuchi was extremely lucky to have the blast hit her headpiece rather than her head. She was found unconscious, which was most likely caused because of blunt force trauma combined with fear.” the droid said, applying a bacta patch to the side of Riyo’s head.

Fox’s heart pounded in his chest, anticipation flooding his veins.

“Will she survive?” he blurted out, with an unintentional urgency. The droid turned from Riyo, again, to look at Fox. It seemed confused and slightly startled at his outburst.

“Yes. Senator Chuchi is expected to make a full recovery in an estimated two weeks.” the droid answered after a moment.

Fox felt his body deflate, all fear and anticipation left his body at an instant, being replaced by relief. The droid left and went to another bed, to tend to other patients. Thire sensed that Fox wanted to be with Riyo alone, and carefully shuffled out of the med bay, careful not to make eye contact.

When they left, Fox quickly pulled a chair up to her bedside. His hand found hers where it was laying above the blankets. With a shuddering breath, Fox traced her hand with his thumb and admired the beautiful cerulean of her skin. He brought the hand up to his face, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles and proceeding to bring her hand to his forehead. 

He leaned forward, slowly and gently.

A sharp intake of breath caused Fox to look up.

Riyo’s eyelashes fluttered before her lids opened softly, exposing her flashing golden eyes. 

“...Fox?” she spoke gingerly, moving her hand from his forehead to stroke the side of his face.

“Riyo,” he answered tenderly, brushing his hand across her silky blue skin. “You’re okay…” 

“Yes, love, I am,” she said, her Pantoran accent becoming more apparent.

“W-when Thire told me you’d been shot...I-”

“Don’t worry, I’m here now, and I promise I’ll be careful from now on.” 

“Good, don’t make me worry like that again, love,” Fox answered closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.

“...I love you, Fox,” Riyo said, her eyes filled with affection.

“I love you too, Riyo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do...do you have any idea how many synonyms for ‘softly’ I had to look up?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I wish all of you an amazing 2021<3
> 
> P.S. I almost wrote a section at the end describing how Thire was secretly watching them from outside of the medbay, and that’s how he figured out about their relationship. Just picture that happening at the end ;)


End file.
